Miriam Giacala
Miriam Giacala is a character from the Lost Boys series and the main focus of Cry Little Sister though she appears in Femme Fatale. Early Life Not much is known about Miriam before the boys found her though it is clear she lived alone with her father until he was murdered by a clan of unknown vampires in 1990 which is when she was found and taken in by the Lost Boys. Growing up Vampire At 3 years old when she was adopted in, Miriam was deemed too young to become a vampire and so was kept as a human by the clan. When Bailee arrived from England in 1992, the clan moved into Amelia's old beach house so that there would be room for everyone and Miriam could have a semi-normal life. All of the clan pitches in with raising her and keeping the truth of vampires hidden. She depends on Bailee and Paul the most as parent figures, feeling a more sibling connection with Hester and Marko due to their young appearance and nearly fearing David and Amelia . She is closest to Dwayne however, riding on his motorcycle throughout her adolesence and sharing his room until she is 15 years old. She is taught by her vampire family to avoid daylight, but is curious about whathappens while they are all sleeping and admits at various moments to sneaking out during the day. They brush off her accusations that they do not appear to age while she does and bring her food to eat while claiming they eat while they are out or while she sleeps. She has very little recollection of her life before the clan and absolutely no memory of her father's death. She believes Bailee to be her biological aunt for reasoning as to why she would live with them. It is not until 2008 that she discovers the truth. The Truth Comes Out In 2008 when a clan of vampires arrives from Luna Bay, the clan does everything they can to keep it from Miriam, but she soon realizes the truth when bodies drained of blood start washing up on the beach. She is disgusted by the very idea of vampires and horrified to find out that she has been raised by them. She demands to know why the secret was kept from her and upon hearing her father was killed by vampires blames them and runs away. Dwayne is eventually able to find her and confesses that it had been he who took her in and decided to keep the secret from her and the others had just followed along. She is angry and upset with him, more so when he admits to falling in love with her within the last two years. She refuses his advances and sends him away only to be found again by Bailee who apologizes and begs her to stay for Dwayne and all their sakes. She agrees to stay on the condition that they tell her how to turn a vampire human again. The Plan After learning that she needs to kill Max to help the others, Miriam devizes a plan to turn them all human as well as destroy the new clan. She convinces the others to join her and sets out on what will become the final battle. Her plan works and the rival clan is destroyed by the sunlight moments after she herself stakes Max. Sadly Marko, Hester, and Amelia are all killed in the process and the others greatly wounded. Miriam feels responsible but admits to rather having them die than live forever as monsters. She is still not accepting of the vampire ways but loves her family and Dwayne regardless. After the Last Battle After defeating Veronica's clan and burrying her friends, Miriam begins a relationship with Dwayne and the two decide to move inland away from the beaches. They keep in contact with Bailee and Paul though they lose touch with David over the years. Miriam narates that she was never able to pry every detail of his former life out of Dwayne and the argument on the morality of vampires was never finished. Still she stays with him and loves him and the end of her story mentions a visit to England in the near future to see Paul, Bailee, and their daughters. Relationships *Dwayne Wirth - Dwayne is the one who found Miriam when she was little and brought her to the clan. She has always looked up to him and regarded him as a friend rather than a brother or father-figure. She developes feelings for him in her early teens but keeps them hidden until she learned about vampires, at which point she rejects his advances. It is not until he is turned human that she feels comfortable being with him and the two begin a relationship. *Amelia Stone - Miriam is only 3 years old when she joins the clan and for the first two years in generally looked after by Amelia until Bailee comes along. Throughout her life, Amelia appears to be the rule maker for Miriam and when their ages begin to even out, they have little contact, Miriam viewing Amelia in the same intimidating light as David. It's obvious the two care about each other though, Amelia agreeing to Miriam's plan even though it is risky and Miriam kneeling before Amelia before her death. *David Williams - David is shown to have very little involvement in Miriam's life, forever resenting her presence within the clan. He seems to tolerate her only on Amelia's request and Miriam comments that she has rarely even heard him speak within her presence. After the final battle, David branches off from the others, losing contact with the remaining members of his clan. *Marko Mancini - Marko and Miriam have a very friendly relationship, growing close through out her adolecent years due to his young appearence. She is closer to his mate, Hester, but loves Marko in a brotherly way. She is deeply saddened upon his death and goes out of her way to give him and the girls proer barriels. *Hester Chambers - Miriam is only 3 years old when she joins the clan and for the first two years in generally looked after by Amelia until Bailee comes along with Hester behaving as more of a playmate. Throughout her life, Hester acts as a friend and older sister to Miriam, guiding her through her teen years since she is closest to them. It is Miriam who finds Hester thrown over Marko's body and is the last person Hester sees before dying. *Paul McCarter - Paul acts as an easy going father-figure to Miriam, always defending her curiosity to see the outside world and keeping a teasing though constant barrier between her and Dwayne romantically. He is shown to teach her many things over the years including how to dance and play guitar. At the end of the series Miriam mentions plans to visit him and Bailee in England very soon. *Bailee Wright - When Bailee reaches Santa Carla, Miriam is already 5 and she is the first member of the clan Bailee meets after Paul. Through the years she takes the lead in raising Miriam and views her almost like a daughter, acting as her primary educator for home schooling which is the only option for her. The two stay in touch after the final battle and Miriam mentions plans to visit her and Paul soon. * Max - Max is very present in Miriam's life, having her refer to him as 'Uncle Max' and she seems to be very fond of him until learning the truth about vampires. After realizing he had turned the boys and subsequently the girls, she decided to put her plan on saving them into action even though it involves killing him. Personality Miriam is very sharp and observant, nearly finding out the truth about vampires multiple times before a member of her family lied to cover it up. She is very bright and optimistic before the rival clan invades and she seems happy despite a constant curiosity about life outside her own. She loves her family but does not agree with the vampire way of life in the least and would rather see them die than live out eternity as immortals. She loves Dwayne very deeply despite his initial vampire state and once he is turned human begins a romantic relationship with him to to which she is extremely loyal.